Naruto's Ultimate Fight
by Fanime-club
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are about to face their worst fears. An enemy that never seems to die. The first time they fight it seems to be over until he trys to take revenge on their young son. Will this nightmare ever end? Huge NaruHina, slight SasuSaku.
1. Enter: The Kazumis!

I smiled and sighed. Hinata shifted in my arm. We were in the forest just lying in the grass watching the day go by. Hinata had fallen asleep in my arm. We had been dating for a while. Her father knew but the rest of the clan didn't. Except for Hanabi. She was allowed.

Hinata yawned and opened her eyes. She looked up at me. I smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. She laughed and blushed. I laughed. We stood up and I stretched. I popped my back and we walked back to the village.

Sakura ran into us, Sasuke was right behind her. I smiled, "Hi guys" She smiled, "Naruto, Hinata, Lady Tsunade wants to see you both about a mission" I nodded, "You two going on a date?" Sasuke smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand, "Yep, I just got off a mission so I figured it was time to go on one"

I nodded, "I understand completely" I grabbed Hinata's hand, "Well we better see what she wants, don't want to keep Granny waiting" Sakura nodded. Hinata and I went into Granny's office. I smiled, "Sup Granny"

She sighed and smiled, "Hello Naruto, Hinata, I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" I shook my head and swung my hand, "Nah, you're good. Is it a good mission? I haven't had anything good in months"

She smiled, "It could be. You and Hinata will find the hidden base of a rebel family called the Kazumis. They are a ninja family and are very dangerous" I nodded. She looked up at us, "When you find them, they have to be destroyed. We have tried to capture them for months but they continue to kill our shinobi"

I nodded. "This mission will be a A-rank." I looked at her, "Then why is it just Hinata and I, shouldn't there be more coming with us?" Tsunade nodded, "I had hoped so but everyone is currently deployed. If you can find a few people willing to go with you then okay but report it to me. You leave tomorrow morning. Report to me before you leave"

I nodded, "Okay Granny, thanks" I took Hinata's hand and we started walking towards town. I put my hands behind my head. I snapped my fingers, "I know, we'll get Sasuke and Sakura" I grabbed Hinata's hand and was ran towards where we had last seen them"

We found them an hour later at the park. I asked them for help. Sasuke sighed, "I just got back from my last one" Sakura nodded, "But this is a dangerous family that has killed many shinobi, we can't just let them continue to kill people"

I smiled. One, two, and three. Sasuke sighed, "Fine I'm in" Sakura kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, I'm coming too" He smiled, "Okay" I laughed. Look's like Sakura had Sasuke wrapped around her finger. But then I had to think Hinata had me wrapped around hers.

We left them in the park. The sun was starting to set so I walked Hinata home. We got a block from and the compound and stopped. Hinata never wanted me to go farther than that. She was afraid of what the clan would do if they saw me with her. They still didn't like me, even after everything I had done.

I gave her one more long kiss. I smiled and she walked the rest of the way to the compound alone. I waited until I was sure she was in the compound and slowly started to walk to my own sad apartment.

I had bought a bigger one and it had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, and a sitting room with a fireplace. I stepped inside and pulled my jacket off and draped it over a chair.

I sat down on the couch and looked up on the fireplace mantel. It was full of pictures of Hinata and I. There was one picture that was different. It was the only picture I could find of my parents.

I smiled and picked it up. I looked at it and placed it back in the middle. I sighed and went to the fridge. Hinata had come in and organized everything. And filled it with fruits and veggies and all kinds of stuff. She ate here a lot and she cooked for me a lot. I smiled; at least I didn't eat alone every meal like I did when I was younger.

I prepared my stuff for tomorrow and went to bed. I sighed. I thought about Hinata. I really loved her. One day I wanted to marry her. We were only nineteen but we had been dating for a few years.

But I was afraid. Her clan already hated me and I didn't want them to hate her if she agreed to marry me. Hinata was so strong and brave but she dreaded the remarks of her clan. She was beautiful. She made more then one eye turn when she entered the room. I was just so grateful she was mine.

I finally fell asleep thinking about her astonishing smile. I sat up in bed. I was covered in sweat. I looked down, my bed was soaked. I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water in my face. That was one of the worst nightmares I'd ever had. And it was about Hinata.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed and just stared out my window for an hour. I looked at my clock, it was only 5. I sighed and got dressed. I grabbed my headband and just shoved it in my pocket. I put my jacket on but left it unzipped.

I grabbed my backpack and left. I went to the middle of the village and sat in my favorite tree. From where I was sitting I had a perfect view of Hokage Mountain, and most of the village.

I sighed and leaned my head against the tree. I didn't have to meet with Tsunade for a few more hours. Another hour passed. I didn't move from my spot. I just sat there. I looked at my father's head. I sighed, "What do I do Dad?"

Suddenly I heard the leaves rustle and feet landed on the branch next to me. I looked up. Hinata was sitting on the branch smiling at me. She looked at me, "Something wrong Naruto?" I sighed and looked ahead at the mountain, "No"

She looked at me, "Looks like you didn't sleep well, were you worried about the mission?" I shook my head, "I just couldn't sleep" She jumped down onto my branch, she knelt down so we were eye level, "What's wrong?"

I sighed and grabbed her hand. I flipped her around and she leaned her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder, "Tell me you love me"

She laughed gently, "I love you" I sighed and looked away, "Will you promise me you won't forget that?" She looked behind her, "I promise. Why?" I smiled, "I just need to know"

Hinata swung her legs around the branch, "Did something happen?" She put her hand to my cheek. "You know you can tell me anytime something is wrong" I nodded, "I had a bad dream, that was all"

She looked at me, "What was the dream about?" I sighed and looked up at her, "You" Hinata looked surprised, "Me?" I nodded, "I dreamed that the Kazumis captured us and you fell in love with one of them and went off with them"

She looked at me skeptically, "Do you think I'd leave you?" I shook my head, "I know that seems stupid, but is seemed so real!" Hinata wrapped one arm around my neck and got closer to my face, "I love you Naruto Uzumaki, I will never love anyone else. You are my only love" Then she kissed me, and I kissed her back.

I pulled away and smiled, "What would I do without you?" She laughed, "I hope we never find out" I smiled and placed my forehead against hers, "Never" I kissed her again, "I love you Hinata Hyuga. I really love you"

I felt better. We went back to my apartment and Hinata started to cook us breakfast. Sasuke and Sakura came over to join us. We all liked eating together before a big mission. It made us feel better and calmed our nerves.

Sakura and Hinata cooked while Sasuke and I looked over a map of the forest. Sasuke and I would have help but Hinata and Sakura have told us multiple times that we stink at cooking. They all wondered how we could have survived all those years when we lived alone. We just shrugged. I never wanted anything but ramen, so I lived on it.

Breakfast was completed and we sat around my small four-person table. We ate in silence because it was so good. I looked up and thought of something. Was this our future? Hinata and I and Sasuke and Sakura. I smiled, if this was our future, then it was a good one indeed.

I suddenly heard my name. I looked over, "What?" Hinata looked at me, "You were staring at us smiling, is there a reason?" I laughed, "No, I was just zoning out" She smiled and laughed. Sakura smiled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

We finished and Sasuke and I washed the dishes while Hinata and Sakura looked over the map. I felt it was a fair arrangement, she cooks and I wash. We finished and we grabbed our stuff.

We went to Granny. She smiled, "You four are a perfect group for this" I nodded, "Hinata, Sasuke, and I have sensory chakra, and Sakura is our medi-nin." She nodded. I looked over at Sakura will my goofy grin, "And she's our wall buster" She hit me on the head and I hit the ground.

Hinata had learned to let me be when Sakura punished me so she just sighed. I jumped back up. "Right!" Granny told us where they were supposedly hiding. She walked with us to the gates and sent us off. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before we left. She blushed and shook her head. I smiled.

We walked until we hit the area they were supposedly hidden and we stopped. I sat against a tree and gathered natural chakra. I opened my eyes. I was in sage mode. Hinata activated her Byakugan and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. We all looked around.

We stopped in the direction of the east. I nodded. We agreed that from this point on we used silence. We would use signals to communicate. We found a cave that went underground. I knew this must be it.

We slowly crept forward. Suddenly I heard a hissing sound. I looked down. There was gas covering the floor. I looked up, "Run!" We all started to run back towards the opening. I was horrified to discover that the entrance was now sealed.

I looked back and fell to my knees. I was dizzy. The gas was taking effect. I looked back at my comrades; they had already fallen to the ground and were out cold. The gas blew away. The world spun. Feet came up to me but I couldn't move.

I felt a large blow on top of my head and I hit the floor the last thing I heard before I blacked out was, "Chain them up"

I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to move but couldn't. I looked up. I could move my head and my eyes. I opened my mouth. I could use that too. But I couldn't move anything else. I was paralyzed.

I heard laughing. I looked up. There was a man with white hair. The man was sitting in a large chair. He smiled, "Welcome to my humble abode. My name is Kinoko Kazumi. Lord of Kazumis." I looked at him, "Were are my comrades!?"

He snapped his hands. Four people came in dragging Sasuke and Sakura. They were only bound in chains. They looked at me, "Naruto!" I looked at them then at Kinoko, "Why can't I move?" He stood up and smiled, "We tried to put restraints on you but even though you were unconscious, your chakra burned through them"

"We had to poison your muscles to keep you still" I look over to the side of his chair. Leaning against the chair with a bag over her head was Hinata. I looked at her, "Hinata?" Kinoko looked over at her and smiled.

He went over and knelt in front of her. He pulled the bag off her head. She looked at him and glared. She looked at me, "Are you okay Naruto?" I shook my head, "My muscles have been paralyzed"

Hinata looked at Kinoko, "How?" He smiled and stood up, "This is how we have survived for this long. We use a special poison to freeze the muscles." I glared and tried to move. I yelled in pain.

Hinata looked at me, "Naruto?" Kinoko smiled and sat down in his chair. "Many have died trying to fight the poison. When you move the poison sends out a shock wave. You are in pain and if it is bad enough you start to bleed. No one has ever been able to break hold of the poison. No one is strong enough"

I took a deep breath. The pain had subsided. Dang it, if I moved I could die. I looked up at him and glared, "What are you going to do to us?" Kinoko smiled, "We can not allow you to go free so we are going to kill you." He looked down at Hinata and she looked up at him, "Except for this one"

He stood up and laughed. He stood in front of Hinata, "This one I will take for my own" She looked scared for a moment, "What do you mean?" He smiled and walked in the middle of the room. By now many of his family had gathered.

"I have been looking for a while for a woman to bare my heir." Hinata froze. I looked at her horrified. Kinoko smiled, "It must be a boy of course. So far I've had no luck in getting my heir." He knelt down by Hinata and felt her hair, "But I feel lucky about this one"

Hinata yanked her hair out of his hand and spat in his face. He smiled and wiped it off. "The fact that I will admit you are beautiful and your byakugan, our son will gain control of the clan." He stood up and laughed. Sasuke looked up at him, "Why does it have to be a son, there have been many female clan rulers"

Kinoko came and kicked him in the stomach, "You will only speak when I wish. The reason it must be a son, is because I want a son. He must be strong and have powerful looks, and skills. I will not have a wimpy ugly child"

I snarled, "How dare you!" I looked up at him, "How dare you say you can not love a child because of what he or she looks like!" I snarled and I could feel a fang extending in my mouth. A wave of pain spread over my body again. I screamed in pain and Hinata yelled, "Naruto!"

Kinoko laughed, "The poison is affected if chakra is activated." I took a deep breath. My vision was going blurry. Kinoko looked back at Hinata, "But my child will be pure. We must be married. That's why I've kept your friends alive as long as I have. So you will at least have people you know at your wedding"

Sakura looked at him, "What would you do if your child is a girl?" He smiled, "I'll allow you to talk because you're also pretty. If the child is a girl, I'll kill it, along with the mother" Sakura froze, "You monster!" He smiled, "If It's a boy I'll let the mother take care of it untill it is old enough then I kill the mother anyway"

Hinata snarled, "I refuse to marry you or have your child!" He laughed, "You have no choice" I started to laugh, "She will never love you!" Kinoko came over to me and kicked me until I flipped on my back. I was frozen in pain.

He looked over at my face, "Oh I see. Her love belongs to you right?" I smiled, "Right. She can't marry you because one day she's going to get married to me." I shoved my head back so I was looking at her, "And she can't have your child because one day we're going to have a family together"

I smiled. She smiled and a tear ran down her face. I looked back at Kinoko, "So you see, she belongs to me, and I to her!" Kinoko put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment, "That is a predicament, I guess I'll have to do something about it"

He shoved his hand behind his robe and pulled out a kunai, and ran it straight into my chest. I gasped for air. Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke all screamed, "NARUTO!" He smiled, "You see, I can get anything I want"

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, "Naruto huh?" He smiled, "Oh, you are that hero of Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki. Well your future wife is now mine, and do you know why?" He knelt down by me and got close to my ear. He whispered in it, "Because I'm stronger than you, and you gave up"

He stood up and started to walk away. He grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her up from off the ground. She was sobbing. I tried to breath. Blood was running from my mouth. I coughed. Sasuke and Sakura called my name. I closed my eyes for a second.

I could hear Kinoko saying, "Get on with it priest!" Hinata was screaming my name. I had to stop him. I could let Hinata get married to him. He was going to hurt her. I couldn't let Hinata get hurt! I promised her I would always protect her! Now I was dieing. I felt my fangs protruding out of my mouth.

I snarled. Kinoko froze. He felt chakra swirling in the air. He turned around and looked at me. Hinata saw me, "Oh no!" Kyubi's chakra was enveloping me. Two tails had sprouted from my rear.

I flipped over onto my stomach. I put my hand to on the ground and slow pushed myself upward. I looked up at Kinoko, "How is it possible?" I snarled, "No matter what pain I will go through. I will always fight for the ones I love! I refuse to give up!"

Hinata looked at me, "Naruto, don't!" I looked at her, "I have to.." She shook her head, "What do you always tell me, I don't want to rely on his strength because I'll never get any stronger." A tear fell from her eye, "Please, don't use it." The tear made me freeze.

I hated it when she cried in pain. Kyubi disappeared and I sighed, "What would I do without you?" She smiled; "I hope we never find out" Kinoko turned around and slapped her. She fell over and I rushed towards him. He caught my fist and smiled, "Even if you can withstand the poison now, it will kill you within a few hours"

I smiled, "Then I'll spend these hours well!" I kicked him in the stomach and he flew back. I jumped back and broke Sasuke's and Sakura's chains. Sasuke had a large bruise running up his neck. He rubbed it and smiled, "I'll be fine!"

I nodded and ran back to the fight. They had Hinata restrained again. I ran at Kinoko and he spun around to block. Perfect. I grabbed the kunai lodged in my chest and pulled it out. When he spun back around I swung it upwards. It hit his eye and he clenched it and fell backwards.

I ran at the people holding Hinata and hit them with Rasengan's. They let her go and she ran into my arms. She clenched my shirt and held onto me fast.

I could feel my strength draining. I grabbed her hand we ran out into the tunnels. I could hear Kinoko yelling after us, "No matter where you go and no matter how safe you think you are. I will find her and take her son!" We found an opening and ran out. Sasuke created a chidori and I created a rasengan. We ran them both at the cave and they mixed.

The super-jutsu hit the cave and I could hear tunnels collapsing. I took a deep breath. The air was silent. We didn't know what happened to the Kazumi's. I gripped my chest and fell to my knees. I could barely breath. Sakura flipped me over and started doing medical jutsu.

I looked around. Hinata had my head in her lap and she looked worried. I tried to say something but nothing came out. I coughed up blood and I could feel it pooling in my lungs. Kinoko was right, I didn't have long left. My eye's closed and I left the light.

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked over to see who it was. I felt someone put their hand on my forehead and move my hair. I smiled. I managed to croak out, "Hi Granny" Tsunade smiled, "You gave us quite a scare, Naruto"

I nodded. "Are we in Konoha?" She nodded, "You're home" I smiled. "I like home" She nodded. I looked at her, "Where are the others?" She smiled, "Sasuke is recovering from two very large bruises and Sakura has a few scrapes. Hinata is fine but her cheek swelled up when she was hit"

I looked at her. She smiled, "She's fine now. You've been out for two weeks" I looked at her, "Two weeks?" She nodded, "By the time they had gotten you back here there was almost no hope. The poison had spread to your organs and it was almost at your brain."

I nodded. She sniffed wrapped her arms around me, "Thank heavens you're so stubborn" I smiled, "Hey, stubbornness has gotten me out of quite a few pickles" She nodded. There was knock on the door, "One second" She opened the door and looked out. She closed the door and looked at me.

"There is someone who wants to see you immediately" I looked at her worried, "Who?" She looked at me, "Hinata's father, Hiashi" I gulped. I figured I better get this over with, "Okay, send him in" She nodded and opened the door.

Hiashi stepped in. He looked at me, "Naruto, you're awake good. You were in the danger zone for a while" I nodded. I looked at him, "How is Hinata's cheek?" He looked at me, "The swelling is gone and you can't even tell she was hit." I nodded, "That's good"

He looked at me and then did the scariest thing I've ever seen him do, he bowed to me. I flinched at first then I looked at him, "What are you doing?" He didn't stop bowing, "I am greatly indebted to you" He stood up and looked at me, "If not for you risking your life Hinata would be married, and possibly pregnant by now"

I nodded, "There was no way I was ever going to let that happen to her!" He nodded, "I know that still, I am indebted to you. If there is something you wish, please tell me" I thought for a second.

I looked up at him and gathered the most courage I've ever had in my life, "Lord Hiashi, you've known for a while now Hinata and I have been dating seriously." He nodded. I took a deep breath, "I want to move past that. I want to protect her for my whole life. I want to ask your permission to marry her"

I gulped. I can't believe I just said that. He looked at me, "It's true I know of your affections towards her. And I know how much she loves you and cares for you. But you must think of the clan, what would they say if they found out. I would wholly give you my blessing but it is the clan that stops me."

I nodded, it was worth a try. I looked at him, "Where is she right now?" He looked at me, "At the compound, and she was in the training grounds when I left" I nodded. I flipped out of bed and ran to the closet. I pulled out some clothes and ran to the bathroom. I flung them one and ran back out.

Hiashi looked at me, "What are you doing?" I smiled and pulled my shoes on, "I'm going to show the clan how much I love her" He sighed, "Go ahead, get yourself killed" I stopped in front of him and stood his full height, "There is something more. Are you absolutely positive that the Kazumi's are dead, all of them?"

He shook his head, "We don't" I nodded, "As we left Kinoko called out that no matter how many years it took he would come after her. If she's with me I will not allow him to harm her. I love her more than my life and I would die for her if it meant that she would live" He nodded.

I swung the door open and Tsunade saw me. I could see a nerve popping out, "Naruto! Don't you dare!" I smiled, "I've got something to do, I'll be back Granny" I left the hospital with Granny screaming my name.

I ran to the compound and stopped in front of the gates. Someone walked past the gate, I smiled, "Hanabi!" She looked over at me, "Naruto!" She ran into my arms, "Thank heavens you're awake" I smiled and pulled her back, "Where's Hinata?" She gulped, "She's in the training grounds, along with most of the clan." I smiled and took a step forward.

She grabbed my hand, "You can't go in there Naruto, the clan will kill you" I knew she was exaggerating but she wasn't far from it. I let go of her hand, "No they won't, and I'm here for Hinata, not them" She nodded. She knew I was brave to go up against the whole Hyuga clan, that or stupid. I was probably both.

I jumped onto the roof and looked into the training ground. I smiled. Hinata looked so beautiful. She was fighting a fellow Hyuga, and she was winning. There was once a time where she could have never beaten another Hyuga. She told me once that I was her inspiration for becoming stronger.

I sighed. She was an angel. Hinata went for another punch and made her match. The other Hyuga fell and Hinata remained standing. She was sweating but she was still beautiful. The clan started clapping.

A clan elder stood up; "You have gotten stronger lady Hinata" She nodded. She looked away. The elder looked at her, "Is there something that is bothering you Lady Hinata? Surly it can't be that boy that you went on the mission with" I was surprised they had even realized I existed.

She looked at them with defiance in her eyes, "How is he just that boy? He saved my life and a lot more than that. He's saved the village a dozen times. Had it not been for him, you might all be dead!" The elder looked away. She had hit a sore spot. She looked at the whole clan.

"You say the Hyuga clan is all powerful. Well Naruto's faced many of you and never lost" The clan yelled back, "That's because he's a demon, a monster!" She started to yell, which she never did, "He is not a monster or a demon! Just because he has to hold the demon, that does not make him one!"

I smiled. Go Hinata! She looked at them boldly. The clan elder looked at her, "Not many years ago you would have never been able utter a word against the clan. You have gotten a strong will indeed" That was my cue.

I jumped behind her, "She's always had one. You just didn't have the eyes to see it" Hinata spun around. I smiled and she ran into my arms, "Naruto!" I smiled and held her tight. She looked up at me, "I almost lost you" I smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I know, I'm sorry"

The clan elder cleared his throat. I still held on to Hinata but she turned in my arms. She kept hold on my shirt. The clan elder looked at me, "We unfortunately thank you for saving Lady Hinata."

I took a deep breath, "I have to wonder, is it unfortunate that she was saved or that I was the one to save her?" The clan elder didn't answer. The whole clan was silent. I looked at them, "Many of you have figured out that Hinata and I have been dating." Hinata looked up at me worried. I kissed her forehead.

I let her go and looked at them, "You have tolerated me, but no more than that, because of your pride" I looked around, "Would you deprive her of her happiness because of that pride?"

I turned around and faced her. One of my knees hit the ground. I grabbed her hand, "Hinata Hyuga I love you. Will you marry me?" The whole clan gasped and she looked around, I looked at her, "I know you love me, but you love your family also. I will not deprive you of your family. I will not take your family from you"

I smiled, "Or you from them" She looked at me, "But Father?" I smiled, "He said he would give his blessing if the clan would not interfere." She started to smile and a tear fell from her eye. She dove into my arms, "Of course I'll marry you"

The clan finally agreed and Hinata and were going to be married! A week before the wedding I went to talk to Tsunade. I looked at her. She looked at me, "Nightmares?" I nodded. She smiled, "About the wedding?" I shook my head, "Kinoko's last words keep playing through my mind" She nodded. I looked at her; "I need to know" She nodded.

Hinata was not happy that I was leaving. I promised her I would be back before the wedding. That eased her a little bit but she was still mad. I left an hour later with Sasuke at my side. He was to be my best man.

We found the collapsed cave and spent a few days excavating. Two days before the wedding we finally found the room we had been held in. We removed all the top rock and looked around. It was just as I thought; there were very few bodies. And not one of them was Kinoko. I sighed and sat down.

They were still out there somewhere, waiting.


	2. The Child

I put my hands behind my head and sighed contently at my life. I way lying in the forest alone on one of my very few breaks that I get now. My life long dream was finally fulfilled. I was now Hokage!

It had been a year and a half since Hinata and I had been married. We had bought a house in the middle of the village and had lived a good life so far. I heard footsteps behind me. I rolled onto my arm and looked up.

I smiled and reached out my hand. Hinata took it and sat on the grass beside me. She smiled, "I figured I'd find you here when you weren't in your office" I laughed, "What can I say, the forest is my second home" She smiled, "And right now you belong in your first home, because dinner will be ready soon"

I smiled, food. We walked home hand in hand. We ate and I did the dishes like normal. I came back from the kitchen and found Hinata staring out the window with a smile on her face.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and surprisingly she froze under my touch. I looked down at her, "Something the matter?" She smiled and blushed, "No" I looked at her and kissed her head.

I looked into her eyes, "Just as you can read me, I can read you also. I can tell when you are acting different. You have not frozen under my touch for years, so why today of all days do you freeze?"

She blushed and looked up at me, "You felt that?" I smiled and laughed softly, "I may be stupid most of the time but I am smart when I need to be" She laughed, "I already knew that" I looked at her and stood in front of her, "So what is bothering you?"

She sighed and rested her hand on my chest, "There's really nothing wrong. You just startled me is all." I nodded and kept my mouth shut. It was obvious that she didn't want to say so I didn't push her.

We went to bed that night and quickly fell asleep. I opened my eyes. Something startled me. I looked over and saw that the bed was empty. I jumped out and stood silent. I heard a sound in the sitting room and went out.

Hinata was sitting on the couch with her back to me. I went around to the front and knelt in front of her. She saw me and looked away so that I couldn't see her face. I grabbed her hands and held them close to my heart.

I looked up at her, "What's the matter sweetheart? What happened?" She shook her head and took a deep breath. But I could hear the catch in her throat. I held my hand to her cheek and gently pulled it towards me. She had been crying. I was very worried now.

I looked at her, "Did you have a nightmare?" She nodded. I sighed, "What was it about?" She shook her head. I caressed her cheek, "You can tell me, I'll help you" She shook her head, "You can't. It's about the Kazumi's" My breath caught in my throat. I hadn't thought about them for a while.

I looked up at her, "What did they do?" She tried to take a deep breath. She wrapped her arms around my neck and fell into my shoulder, "They came back, and took our baby!" I rubbed her back and looked at her.

"Our baby?" She nodded. She looked at me, "The reason I froze earlier was not because you touched me. It was where you touched me. Right on my stomach." I slowly looked at her, "You mean your?" She nodded, "I'm pregnant"

I started to smile. I kissed her, "I'm so happy!" She smiled, "I've been waiting for a good time to tell you but then I had that dream. Do you remember what he said while we were leaving?" I nodded, "No matter where you go and no matter how safe you think you are. I will find her and take her son"

She nodded, "You told me yourself that his body was not among the dead." I looked at her, "That doesn't mean he didn't die!" She shook her head, "I'm terrified. If our baby is a boy?"

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, "I will protect you. I will protect our baby. I promise" She started to sob onto my shoulder. I held her tight. "Hinata I love you. I will protect our family with my life. I won't let any Kazumi's, Kinoko or anyone else, hurt you"

I held her face and smiled slightly, "And I will protect this baby and any others we might have." She nodded and wiped her eyes, "Thank you. You made me feel better" I smiled, "I don't like it when you don't fell good" I stood up and we kissed.

Time passed and Hinata got more pregnant and her worries kept increasing. I told Tsunade about them and she was worried too but we had no word about them since that mission. They had disappeared from all knowledge. I just hoped that meant they were dead.

Nine months finally passed and I rushed Hinata to the hospital. I sat in the hallway and paced. Sasuke and Hinata's father waited in the hallway with me. Sakura was in the room helping. I was so nervous. I didn't care whether it was a boy or girl but I wished that for Hinata's sake, it were a girl.

She would be terrified if it was a boy. I shivered. I could still remember what it felt like when I was poisoned. The pain was so horrible. I looked back at the door and sighed, although it is probably nothing compared to what Hinata was going through right now.

I waited in the hall for 13 unlucky hours before the door opened and Sakura came out. I jumped up and ran to her, "Sakura?" She put her hands on my shoulders; "Naruto, it's a boy" I stopped. I looked up at her, "How is Hinata taking it?" She looked back at the door, "Surprisingly well. But I don't know if that's because she's in shock or something else"

I nodded. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. I walked up to Hinata and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked up at me. I smiled for her. She looked completely drained. I kissed her on her forehead.

She smiled, "We have a baby boy" I nodded, "He's beautiful" I laughed gently. He had Hinata's hair but it was darker. It was short and spiky like mine. "I can't wait to see his Hyuga eyes" Hinata nodded and kissed our son. The Hyuga Kekki Genki always bleeds through. That's what we had always been told.

My son started to squirm in his mother's arms. She smiled and I hoped that her smile meant that she would be okay. He sneezed and looked up at us. Both Hinata and I froze. He had pupils. He didn't have Hyuga eyes. They were blue like mine.

Hinata looked up at me, "How?" I looked down at her, "I don't know" Hinata placed him against her shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me, "Maybe he won't be sought after because he doesn't have the eyes?" I nodded, "Good possibility"

I looked down at him, "But what about the clan?" I had to open my mouth, just then her father walked in. Hinata looked up at her father worried. Her father looked at us, "What?" I took a deep breath and stood up in front of my family, "He doesn't have Hyuga eyes"

Hiashi froze. He looked at Hinata's bundle, "How does he not have them?" I shook my head, "I don't know. But he doesn't have them" Hiashi looked away. I looked at him, "That doesn't mean that he's not a Hyuga" Hiashi took a deep breath, "I am just happy he is okay. That doesn't mean the clan will be"

He pointed at me, "They will blame you Naruto. They will say that he is cursed, after his father" I didn't move. Hinata looked over me, "Please Father. He's not cursed." He nodded. "I must talk to the elders" Then he left.

I turned around and faced Hinata. A tear started to run down her cheek. I sat by her side and held her as she cried. I held our son as he silently watched his mother. After a few minutes Hinata calmed down. She looked up at me, "I'm sorry"

I shook my head, "It's alright" I handed our son back to her. She ran her fingers through his thin hair. She looked at me, "Now we need a name." I looked at him, "Minato?" She looked at him and smiled, "I like it." I looked at her, "Minato Kei Uzumaki"

She looked up at me, "Why Kei?" I smiled and kissed her head; "I was the child of prophecy, maybe he'll be the key to actual world peace" She smiled. "Perfect" She fell asleep with Minato in her arms. I sat there watching, and hoping, that he would be okay.

* * *

"DAD!" I bolted up, "WHAT!" I looked down at the child sitting on top of me. He smiled, "Mom says breakfast is ready!" I sighed and fell back on the pillows, "Don't do that Kei, you know my reflexes"

He smiled and laughed, "Come on Dad, it's my favorite, pancakes!" I looked at him, "I thought it was ramen?" He smiled, "That's my favorite Mommy-didn't-cook-it food" I smiled and laughed. I grabbed him and gave him a noogie

He laughed and yelled, "Uncle, Uncle!" I let him go and he bolted off my lap. He ran downstairs. I got dressed and joined them in the kitchen. I came in and Hinata and I kissed. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that Kei had covered his eyes. I laughed.

I smiled. He looked like a mini-me; only he had dark hair instead of blond hair. He was a hyperactive kid that only went to sleep when he was too exhausted to do anything else. He took a lot out of his mother and me. But we loved him so much.

I sighed. He was four years old now and there still had been no sign of the Kazumis since that mission. I was almost convinced they were dead or they no longer cared about Hinata and our son. It was good to know that.

We finished and I walked him to the academy. His best friend was Daisuke Uchiha. A year after Kei was born Sasuke and Sakura had their son. He was in the academy already even though he was only three. Dai and Kei were two peas in a pod they did everything together.

I was sad that he didn't have any Hyuga friends. Hinata's father accepted Kei but the rest of the clan called him cursed. The only time Kei was allowed to go the compound was when Hinata or myself was with him.

That night when he got home he asked me, "Why aren't I allowed to go into the forest?" Hinata looked at me. I set Kei in my lap, "The forest is dangerous" He looked up at me, "But everyone goes out there and they all said nothing has ever happened to them" I shook my head, "Go do your homework"

He sighed and trudged upstairs. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "What are we going to do, we can't hide it from him forever" Hinata wrapped her arms around my neck. "I know. I'm still so scared" I nodded.

That night a storm rolled in. Lightning and thunder rolled in. The thunder kept waking me up in the night. I popped my neck and decided to go get a drink of water. I got out of bed and started to walk past my son's room. I froze in the doorway.

Someone was standing over my son. He had Kei's mouth covered. Kei was squirming but he couldn't make a sound. "Kei!" I ran at the man holding my son and tackled him. We went through the window that was over Kei's bed.

We hit the ground and began fighting. His fist went towards my face and I moved my head just in time. I could hear Hinata yelling our son's name. I kneed the man in the stomach and he flew back.

The man pulled something out of his pack. It was vial with a needle at one end. Poison. I jumped up. The man ran at me and I put my hands up, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Two clones appeared at my side. They ran at the man and tried to dislodge the vial. They failed and disappeared.

He swung the needle at me and I dodged. I tripped him and he flew forward. I jumped at him with a kunai I had grabbed from his pack. I was in air when he spun around and jabbed the needle into my chest. I slammed the kunai down through his heart and he stopped moving.

I flipped over onto my back and yanked the vial out before any more poison could go into my body. It was getting harder to breath. I heard my voice being yelled and a face popped into my sight but it was so fuzzy I could hardly make it out. The world started to spin and darkness fell upon me.

I opened my eyes and felt nauseous. I took a breath. I heard a voice say, "You always get in the worst of situations" I turned my head, "Hi Sasuke" He smiled, "Baka" I glared at him. I looked at him, "Did the poison get removed?"

He nodded, "Most of it. Some of it had already soaked into your organs, but not enough to shut them down or kill you" I sighed, "That's good" He nodded, "You pulled the vial out just in time. Sakura and I heard the crash down the street and Sakura got to you just after Hinata"

I nodded; "I'll have to thank her" He smiled. Then I heard some breathing. I looked down. Under my arm was Kei. I looked at him, "Is he okay?" Sasuke patted his head, "Kei's fine. He was scared and slightly in shock but he's fine now. He's more worried about his father. He fell asleep under your arm about half an hour ago"

I nodded. I looked up at my friend, "What about Hinata?" He pointed to the door, "She's with Sakura" I looked at him, "Reason?" He smiled, "Yep. But that's not for me to tell" I glared at him again. He smiled, "I'll go tell them you're awake"

He left and I gently shook Kei. He woke up and looked up at me. He leaped onto my chest and wrapped his arms around my neck, "You're okay Daddy!" I smiled, "I'll be fine. How are you?" He looked up at me, "I'm okay now that you're fine!" He smiled that goofy grin.

The door opened and Hinata rushed in. I sat up and she ran into my arms. Kei smiled. Hinata kissed me, "You did it again, Naruto" I looked up at her, "Gave you a heart attack?" She nodded and we kissed. I looked at her, "Do we know who did it?" She shook her head; "We haven't got the results back yet" I nodded.

She sat on the edge of my bed and grabbed my hand. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head into my shoulder, "You can't leave me, especially now" I looked at her, "I won't but why now?"

She looked up at me; "I'm pregnant" My eyes went wide. My face lit up. I wrapped my arms around her, "That's great!" Kei put his hands on her lap, "I'm going to be a?" She smiled and hugged him; "You're going to be a big brother sweetheart" He smiled, "Cool!"

I was released from the hospital two days later and went to get the report from Tsunade. She looked up at me and said two words that crushed my soul, "They're back" It took a minute for me to say anything.

I looked up at her, "Are you completely sure?" She nodded. She pulled a file out from her desk. Inside were some pictures. I pulled one out that had a tattoo. She pointed at it, "That is the mark of the Kazumi" I dropped the pictures down on her desk, "We can't tell Hinata"

She looked at me and took a deep breath, "I know what she'll think and we need to keep her stress levels down, but it's also wrong not to" She stood up and put her hands on my shoulders, "The original threat was made to her but now it's a part of you. It is your son their after but it's also hers."

She sighed, "If your second child is a boy also and has the byakugan it would make the threat level sky rocket. Your second child would be a bigger target than Kei." I nodded, "I know that. I just have to hope it's not a boy and it doesn't have byakugan." She nodded.

"I'll leave the choice up to you but, it would be wrong not to tell her" I nodded. I left but decided to go sit in my favorite tree. After a half an hour I heard small footsteps land on a branch.

A head popped into view. Kei was hanging upside down and looking at me, "What are you doing up here Daddy?" He smiled and let go of his own branch and landed on mine in front of me. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

He looked at me, "Something wrong Dad?" I sighed, "Kei there is something your mother and I have been hiding from you" He cocked his head, "What?" I sighed, "Right before your mother and I got engaged we went on a mission. The mission was to take down a rebel family"

He nodded. "The name was Kazumi. They caught us and poisoned me." He looked at me, "Like before?" I nodded, "But worse. If I moved I would be in pain. The leader of the family is named Kinoko. When he captured us he fell in favor with Mom"

He nodded, "He wanted her to have his baby so he could have an heir" "But Mom can't!" I nodded, "That's what I thought. Kinoko's family is evil. If the baby was a girl he would have killed her"

Kei looked scared, "That's horrible!" I nodded, "And he would kill the mother. If the baby were a boy he would keep him and still kill the mother" He looked up at me, "So the mother would die either way?" I nodded, "That's what he wanted your mother for"

He shook his head, "What happened!?" He got up close to me. I smiled, "I saved her" He smiled and pumped his hand, "Yes!" I smiled and then my smile disappeared. He looked at me, "What's wrong?"

I looked at him, "Right before the cave that we were in collapsed Kinoko yelled that one day he would come after Mom's son. Because Mom and I got married it's our son now"

He looked down at himself, "Me?" I nodded; "The man that attacked you was one of those Kazumis" He gulped, "What about the new baby?" I wrapped my arms around him, "If it's a boy he could be in danger too" I smiled, "But I gave him a parting gift. I cut his eye and if he survived he would most likely have a scar"

He looked up at me with a smiled, "I know that you'll protect me, because you're the strongest ninja there is!" He held his arms around and flexed his muscles, "But watch out Dad! One day I'm going to be an even stronger ninja than you!"

I smiled and grabbed him and gave him a noogie. He squirmed and laughed. Then we heard a voice, "What are you two doing up there!?" I looked down; Hinata was standing under the tree with a smiled on her face.

Kei smiled and waved, "Hi Mom!" I let him go and he jumped down. I landed right behind him and ruffled his hair. He smiled and I picked him and put him on my shoulders then grabbed Hinata's hand. We went home together.


End file.
